Progeny of Uchiha and Haruno
by Valkriss
Summary: When Sakura does something to fufill a lust that has driven her for years, the Hidden Villages will be changed for countless years to come. Chapter 2 up.
1. An Unknown Lust

Sakura shifts the weight on the balls of her feet, girlish canines biting into the soft flesh of her bottem lip. She could not say what was crossing her mind at that moment, nor what was causing her heart to beat so hard it felt as if it would tear through the skin of her breast, but maybe...just maybe...it had something to do with the thoughts in her mind.  
  
Cherry blossumed color hair swayed in the slight midnight breeze, soothing her thoughts. Maybe this idea in her mind was a good one...I mean, she had been holding thoughts of this nature since she first saw him. Him...the one she felt these primal urges of unrelentless lust...Sasuke Uchiha. One of the two remaining Uchiha...a man with a life of agony, before him, and behind him. That still did not deter her current...pursuit though.  
  
The almost see through shift that covered barely any of her ivory skin, her curves tightened by the garment to make her more appealing, as if she already wasn't. And her rosy cheeks weren't doused with blush...it was actually the nervous heat that burned underneath her skin. What if he woke...what if...  
  
Shaking the thoughts away, Sakura slid down the wall, foot and hand holds finding her grip easily. His window was one more down...one more and she would lose what she had kept for him.  
  
And suddenly, the window was in front of her, causing her heart to threaten the skin of her breast once more. Maybe she should turn back, maybe this was all some lustfull dream that would actually never happen in real life. But the coldness of the windows glass shot the latter theory away. And the softness of Sasuke's almost velvet rug, decorated with the Uchiha fan, only fed the shot that knocked that thought down.   
  
It took a matter of seconds for the shift to fall to the ground, her naked body bathed in moon light. So serene looking, maybe if he awoke right now, he would not mind what she was planning, if any man truly would. She made as much noise as a cat would when escaping a particulary large wolf...  
  
The sheets that covered Sasuke's partially clothed body fell to the floor as easily as her garment did, his chest rising with a steady motion of breathing. That could not be said for her...it was all she could do to keep from panting. Her nerves would surely melt from her body, for nothing could be hot that long and not do so. But, when her pale hands slid down the front of his boxers, that all changed.  
  
A groan was all that escaped Sasuke's lips, and barely at that. Her fingers, wrapping about his limp manhood, barely caused him to feel anything, her gentleness exceeding her eagerness to feel him...to taste him.   
  
The next thing Sakura knew, those navy blue boxers were on the floor, his erect penis an inch away from her mouth. So close, she wanted to kiss it...and when she did, she still wasn't satisfied. Only when her tonque slid around the widening shaft, did she know what would appease her appitite. And only after a few moments, a clear sticky substance stretching from her lips, did she find out that she still was not satisfied. But not that...he would surely wake. But, if he did, would he mind? Only one way to see...  
  
As she straddled the youngest member of the Uchiha clan, she slid his erection past her anxious lips, almost dripping with anticipation. She knew she was tight, as tight as most virgins were, causing her nerves to work up again. Maybe she was too tight for him, maybe her virginity would be what awoke him. Only the pleasing moan gracing those beautiful lips of his signaled for her to continue.  
  
Grinding her hips into his, she rose her waist up and down, the shaft of his erection moving out, then back in to almost touch the back of her, each time causing her toes to curl with estatic pleasure. And now, that she was sweating with an unbridled passion, she moved faster, a squelch of pleasure emitting for both of their areas.   
  
And it was over. A thick, white substance poured inside of her, filling her with Sasuke...causing a clear liquid to run down her legs and onto his waist. She could not notice now, what with her only love filling her up with what she had dreamed of for so long. And with a quiver, she slid that wonderful thing from inside of her, its once erect station falling almost back to its normal self.  
  
Her canines bit into her lip again, her mind berating her with so many curses, she found it almost impossible to actually enjoy what had just happened. Well, only in her mind, for the quivering ectasy still within her showed that her body had what it longed for.  
  
Silently creeping off the bed, she "re-clothed" herself, sliding a slender leg out the window, when Sasuke's groggy voice graced her ears, "Anko? Mmm..." Anko...  
  
A moment of jealously burned within Sakura, but the inner version of herself shouted within her head, "SHE HASN'T FELT..." She cut it off. Even though she had waited for so long for what had just happened, she was still feeling regret. "Sasuke-kun...", was all she said before dropping from the window to make her way back to her own quarters. 


	2. Beggining of Revelations

Sasuke awoke the next morning, an awkward feeling gracing his body as his vision focused. That dream about Anko was the most vivid one he had to date...But it was in fact, just a dream.   
  
Stretching his arms above his head, a slight crack issued from the bones that shifted within their sockets, only to slide back into place. Grumbling, he rubbed his shoulders and slid from his bed.  
  
Blushing, he glanced down to the floor where his navy hued boxers lay. Had he thrown them off last night? No...or at least, he didn't remember doing so. It was a damn good thing that he wasn't sharing this housing with anyone, or else they would have gotten the full view. Still mumbling, he moved to the kitchen.  
  
After downing a quick breakfast of bread and orange juice, Sasuke slid into the shower to wash that strange feeling off his body. Saying that he was releaved when he stepped from the steamy water, to find himself feeling normal, was an understatement. Gah...he would never be able to even glance at Anko ever again...not after that dream. But, he still could not help but grin at the memory of it. And that quiet laugh that escaped his lips only strengthened his last thought.  
  
The morning sunlight was calming, not making him to hot to have to remove his favored coat, not that he would anyways. It felt just right...crisp, that is the feeling. Not to cold, but cool enough so not one bead of sweat rolled down any surface of his toned body. Though, he still continued to grumble about having to wake up early to attend a ceremony for the Hokage, honoring his long, benevolent "rule". He hoped that old man stayed longer, though, these ceremonies usually ment he was either about to retire, or die. He shrugged with indifferance, finding himself caring alot less then even he would have given credit to himself.  
  
Children dashing down the street, streamers of many hues rippling behind them, balls of bright colors bouncing off walls. Those damn giggles still annoyed him...as always, causing him to regret not being able to punt one of the kids across the Hidden Leaf Village. Another shinobi of the stated village brushed past, his quick eyes catching Sasuke's, only to pull away amongst quivering anxiety. Now that, is what made Sasuke's morning tolerable.  
  
The ceremony was boring, only showcasing the Hokage in his neverending speeches, with the villages Jounin surrounding all but the front of him. And even with the glints of countless head plates, Sasuke found those gifted eyes of his close shut, his mind being jerked away from reality.  
  
Sakura? Her naked body, covered by her own hands, was what graced his sight, a gentle breeze stirring that hair that had been styled short since those days of the Chuunin exam. She really was beautiful, even if he had never wanted to admit it...though this dream surprised him. Never before had thoughts such as these flowed into the riverbed of his mind, quenching a thirst that most men experianced. And those rosey cheeks on her, blushing with a shyness that had not been shown on her to often. He could feel his hand reach out touch her, when a stinging rose on his right cheek.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL...", came an overly loud voice, causing more then a few heads to turn. A swathe of blond hair was all he saw at first, followed by glaring eyes that softened shortly after his awakening. Ino...that obnoxious girl with little real talent. He sighed when he realized that instead of reaching for Sakura, he had reached for...this one. And he knew she would take it the wrong way. "Sasuke-kun...I wouldn't...", she began, only to have her own words cut off short by the coldness of Sasuke's voice, "I was dreaming, think nothing of it."  
  
Ino seemed hurt, though she bounced back as always. "Whatever you say, Sasuke-kun." That arrogant wink caused the Uchiha progeny to feel his fist tighten with the image of his knuckles slamming into her face, to send her flying across the building. Though he chose not too...as always.  
  
After the ceremony, Sasuke roamed the Hidden Leaf, not really expecting to see anything or anyone of any importance. He glanced a few familiar faces...Lee, who greated him with a pat on the shoulder and a gleaming tooth. Hinata, who spoke more clearly since her and Naruto had..."paired up", and last, a overly shy Sakura.   
  
What was causing her to act so strange. She had barely said two words before dashing off, her cheeks a deeper shade of crimson then Jiraiya did when he was got spying on bathing females. He would find out what was bothering her so later, but now, he only wanted to catch up on missing sleep.  
  
------- -------------------- -------  
  
Sasuke had actually spoken to her, fondly almost. And like some lovestruck schoolgirl, she squeaked out two words and ran off down the street. For all she knew, he would have been on the verge of confronting her on something, though...that just wasnt plausible. He HAD been asleep. Fidgeting with her hands, she exited the village to find the serenity only accesable through the quiet of an empty countryside.  
  
But what the girl did not know, was what was beggining to grow inside of her...what would change her life forever...what would change the entire Leaf for countless years to come... 


End file.
